The purpose of this study is to pilot test an original, culturally specific "telenovela" videotape intervention to increase use of home health care services (HHCS) by Mexican American (MA) elders compared to an attention control group who views a videotape on a generic topic. The specific aims for the proposed pilot intervention study are to: (1) test the efficacy of a culturally specific intervention, a videotaped dramatization (telenovela) and follow-up dialogue, on Elders'and Caregivers'Confidence in HHCS and Service Awareness;(2) test the efficacy of the intervention to increase use of HHCS;and (3) assess the relationship between use of HHCS and MA Elder and Caregiver outcomes. MA elders (n=60) and their caregivers (n=60) will be recruited and shown the telenovela with guided dialogue while the elder is in the hospital. Baseline and post- intervention data will be collected during hospitalization. Participants will be followed into the community for collection of longitudinal data up to 6 months to measure use of HHCS and outcomes. Repeated measures ANOVA and regressions will test the hypotheses. Use of HHCS decreases the burden to society by decreasing elder functional impairment and use of other health care services and costs of caregiver illness, burden, depression, and mortality. MA elders have higher rates of chronic disease and are more functionally impaired at younger ages than other elders, and thus have a high need for HHCS. Results of the proposed study may lend new understanding and empirical strength to interventions designed to directly target ethnic/cultural barriers. The intervention promotes naturally existing sources of cultural strengths, to eliminate healthcare disparities and improve outcomes for a diverse group of both elders and their caregivers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this study is to test if Mexican American elders and their caregivers who watch a "telenovela" videotape will use home health care services more than a group of elders and their caregivers who watch a general videotape on senior health screening. Thirty Mexican American elders and their caregivers will view the telenovela;and 30 elders and their caregivers will watch the general video. We will show the videotapes in the hospital setting. We will compare results 6 months later.